1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to eaves trough gutter systems on all roofed structures and specifically relates to attending hardware of a water conducive gutter system.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, people have dealt with an end piece of a gutter system in various ways:
1) simply let the end piece be permanently affixed to a downspout; PA1 2) have the end piece removable for lawn maintenance and winter storage; PA1 3) hinge the end piece to swing away during non-usage time; or PA1 4) no end piece at all. PA1 (a) To provide a dual purpose (upright retention during storage along with a leg support during use) for enhancing the performance of the end piece. PA1 (b) Can be made to various specifications including size, color, material, and shape; PA1 (c) Can be installed without tools or modifications; PA1 (d) Is easily adjustable; PA1 (e) Is easily understood, no plumbing, no wiring; PA1 (f) Is inexpensive; PA1 (g) Is attractive; and PA1 (h) Helps prevent clogging.
A gutter clip has been contrived to work with a hinged end piece but will enhance any application.
There are straps, wires, and strings to hold end pieces in a raised position but none is particularly appealing.
There are legs, "T's" and blocks used to elevate the working end piece above the grass or other obstructions. These items all need to be moved independently of the end piece for maintenance or storage.